Suffer The Consequences
by Luine
Summary: An injured Link is riding through a forest when he is attacked... Rating will be higher for later chapters. Also Yaoi in later chapters...Zelda bashing v(^_^)v **Chap 2 added**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so the name doesn't sound very relevant to the story at the moment. There is a lot more to come and you will see where I got idea in the end.I hate titling my stories.it's the hardest part (mainly because I'm really bad at it.). This is my first Zelda fanfic.certainly not my first fanfic lol. I'm in a real Zelda mood because I did a picture on the wall in a kids bedroom from the game (you know the one where Link is petting Epona.I spent a whole day painting it!!) Okay so I'm changing the story a bit but just a bit. In my fic Sheik is separate from Zelda. THEY ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON. I've said it now so I don't want any reviews by whiney; whingey people saying Zelly and Sheik are the same person. There is extreme and I mean EXTREME Zelda bashing in later chapters!! The first three are my fave chapters of this story. This is also AE (Alternate ending). Well read on!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda 64 even though I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Suffer the Consequences: Part 1  
  
Link jumped from Epona's back. He winced as this sent jolts of pain from his broken ribs. He turned to his steed ignoring the pain and stroked the mare's long face gently. He smiled soothingly. "I think we'll rest here tonight" he patted her. Epona snorted and bobbed her head up and down as if agreeing with him. Link chuckled and rummaged in his bag until he found a carrot. "Here you go girl" Epona snatched it from his hand and munched greedily. She nuzzled his hand searching for more. Link smiled and went to get some wood for a fire. He struggled to get it back to the campsite. His ribs ached. He dropped the wood and put some dried grass on top of it. Epona eyed the grass greedily. Link found the pieces of flint and tried to start a fire. When he finally had a fire going he replaced the pieces of flint in his bag. There was a rustle in the bushes behind him. He whirled around sword in hand. A rabbit dashed out. Link quickly grabbed his bow and notched an arrow. He took aim and let an arrow fly hitting the target with practiced ease. He went to retrieve his quarry. It was a plump rabbit he noted with satisfaction. He reached down about to grab it by its ears when the creature's head jerked up and it sunk its teeth into his palm.  
  
  
  
"Dammit!!" Link cried out. He shook the animal off and kicked it breaking its neck. It was dead.this time! Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked at his injured hand. Blood ran from the wound dripping to the ground. He nudged the animal with his foot before picking it up. He dropped it near the fire and skinned it placing it on a makeshift spit over the fire. Then he walked to the nearby stream and thrust his hand into the cold water ignoring how painful it was. When he withdrew his hand it was numb from the cold. It was still bleeding but at least it was clean. He sat by the fire turning his meal before he went searching for bandages in his bag. He dipped the linen strips into some water before wrapping them around the wound. The wet bandage would cause it to bleed more but this meant that nay impurities would be bled from the wound and the linen would tighten when it dried. His right hand had been injured so he used his left to secure the bandage. He held the bandage with his left hand and pulled the strip with his teeth. However every time he left go with his mouth, the bandage would loosen. Eventually he got it tied while it was still relatively tight.  
  
  
  
Epona sensed her master's discomfort and lay behind him. She nuzzled his shoulder and he turned with a slight smile and patted her gently. He grimaced at the pain in his ribs. She laid her head on his shoulder and snorted into his ear. He laughed softly before leaning back against her stomach and twisting so that he could stroke her neck. "You're such a pet Epona.but you're not getting anymore carrots until the morning." She snorted indignantly. He pulled himself up and took his now cooked rabbit from the fire. He ate a bit before setting it aside and leaving the rest for the morning. He pulled his Ocarina from the bag and lay back against Epona again. He began to play and Epona listened contentedly as soft and sweet melodies floated from the instrument. After half an hour of playing his hands fell to his lap and the music stopped. Epona realized her young master had fallen asleep. Navi floated down from a nearby tree and looked upon the sleeping boy. "Worn out." she murmured sympathetically "It is all too much for him.he is but a boy." Epona tossed her head in agreement. "I am not sure if he will be able for Ganondorf." she sighed.  
  
  
  
Link opened his eyes drowsily. His sleep had been full of nightmares and visions of what was to come. He sat up and coaxed the fire until there was a small flame. He threw more of the dried grass on it and some more wood. He looked at his hand; the bandage was bloodstained but dry. He wondered if he should change the ones around his ribs but decided against it.too much trouble and too much pain. He picked up the rabbit from last night and took a few bites before throwing it down. He got some water from the stream and drank quickly. Navi floated to his side. "Maybe you should take a day off Link.you're still not fully healed after the battle at the temple." "I'm fine" he said softly "Don't worry about me friend." He picked up his bag and poured the remaining water on the fire quenching it. He mounted his horse "C'mon Navi!" He turned and rode off. "Stubborn boy!" Navi muttered "This is totally against my better judgement!" She flew after him angry at being ignored. Link was trying to figure out where the next temple was when something jumped from a tree. It bashed straight into him knocking him from Epona's back. He rolled along the ground. He gasped in agony and got shakily to his feet drawing his sword. His eye's widened in horror.  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? That was some cliffhanger eh? I'm gonna have it at PG-13 for now but the rating will go up to NC-17 later on. I'll only tell you one thing; it's not Ganondorf.or Ganon! I love cliffhangers dances around happily they are a sure-fire way of getting readers to come back and I can assure you that this fic only gets better!! Well, Let me know what you think??? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay in answer to one of the questions I got in my reviews for the last chapter, Link is roughly 17 yrs old. This is quite a long fic...it is nine chapters long so far and I'm far from finished. I'm glad that you all like it so far but when I reach chapter five the rating will go up to NC- 17, which means it will virtually disappear off Fanfiction.net lol. I hate the way when you open a page it's set on G to PG-13...if you write an NC-17 fic nobody reads it. Well I'd better stop complaining and get on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Suffer the Consequences: part 2  
  
It was huge! It was strangely lupine looking and had long shaggy fur. It crouched baring its yellowed teeth at Link. Drool dripped from its long fangs. It snarled viciously. Its arms were very long and had huge sharp claws. He stalked forward towards Link and the boy backed away nervously. Suddenly it lunged at Link, he side stepped barely avoiding the razor sharp claws. He drew his sword and turned just as the beast attacked again. He rolled to the side but the beast anticipated his move and swung a clawed arm in his direction. Link barely had time to hold up his sword to stop the deadly claws making contact with his body. His sword was knocked from his hand; it flew through the air landing a good distance from the fray. Link scrambled to his feet and back-flipped. Midway through the back flip he drew his bow and touched an arrow to the ice crystal. He landed and quickly took aim letting loose one arrow after another. The beast howled as the arrows pierced his leg and his stomach but it only served to slow him down slightly. He growled, enraged and dashed towards Link. He reached for his quiver but the beast was upon him. It barreled into Link.  
  
  
  
Link was knocked backwards with such a force that he went head over heels twice before coming to rest on his back. He groaned and tried to stand. He could see the mighty predator stalking him, watching in case he pulled out anymore weapons. Something shiny caught his attention and he saw that his sword was within reach. He was just about to roll towards the weapon but the beast sensed his movements. He pounced on Link. It held Link down pressing with bone-crushing force on Links arms. It dug its sharp claws into the boy's arms and blood ran from the punctures. Link cried out in pain struggling furiously. The weight increased on his arms. Link thought that his bones would crack under the pressure. He sobbed aloud. The beast stared at the boy beneath him...this boy had hurt him and therefore he deserved to die. Link closed his eyes as the beast lowered its head. He could feel the hot moist breath on his throat and knew what was to come. It was a horrible painful way to die. Suddenly Epona raced in and head-butted the beast off her master. Link was momentarily startled before a frantic snort from Epona brought him to his senses.  
  
  
  
He rolled over and grabbed his sword. He got to his feet and saw where the monster was shaking its enormous head. He ran towards the beast and plunged the sword into its chest. The beast screamed in agony and viciously backhanded Link. Link was knocked from his feet and rolled along the ground. The beast advanced on him. Link climbed to his knees and bowed his head miserably. His hands shook as he clutched the ground. "I can't..." he sobbed "I just can't...win" He looked up just as the beast reached down. He wrapped his clawed hand around Links neck lifting his from the ground. "I'm sorry." he mumbled "...Navi...Epona...Zelda..." he paused as bitter tears rained down his cheeks, "...Sheik...I'm sorry I let you down..." There was a blinding flash "Don't be sorry just yet" A voice said "It's not over..." he hit the beast a might blow "...till it's over!" The beast staggered back dropping Link. Sheik grabbed the hilt of Link's blade, which was still embedded in the beast's chest. He twisted the blade and pulled it downward before pulling out the blade. The beast howled in agony and swung its massive arms at Sheik but he dodged nimbly. Sheik gathered his energy, focused it and swung the blade with all of his might. The beast staggered back. It fell its body spasmed a few times before finally going still.  
  
  
  
Its head landed a few meters away. Sheik wiped the bloody sword on the grass. He walked over to the fallen hero and knelt by his side. Link was kneeling with his head bowed and his shoulders shaking. Glittering tears fell to the ground disappearing among blades of grass. Sheik placed a gentle hand on the trembling form. "I'm so ashamed..." he wept "...I'm a failure...how can I be expected to fight Ganondorf when I can't even fight a wild beast?!" Sheik frowned, his sharp eyes taking in all of Link's injuries. "Hush Link, it is obvious that you were injured before the battle. I have no doubt that if you had not been injured you would have won." Link looked up at Sheik, his eyes begging that these words were true. Link smiled weakly. "Will you be around the day I fight Ganondorf? I could use someone to boost my confidence..." "I'll try" Sheik said with a smile "Now we need to get out of here incase there are anymore of those monsters around here" He helped Link to stand and Epona trotted over. She knelt while Sheik settled Link in the saddle. He walked alongside the horse with a supportive hand on Link's thigh. Navi fluttered over. "I'm glad I found you in time..." she whispered "So am I" Sheik replied softly.  
  
  
  
Well?? Did you like this chapter?? Huh?? Inquiring minds need to know... Now where have I heard that before? Well review and let me know what you thought albeit good or bad.  
  
I'll try to post the next chapter soon. I'm going to college in a month and my writing will probably come to a halt until I get sorted out...College is very annoying, it disrupts everything!! But I still love it and can't wait to start cause I'm gonna be doing Animation!! (n_n)v 


End file.
